


Clearwater

by AlidaTean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Imprinting (Twilight), Betrayal, Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaTean/pseuds/AlidaTean
Summary: Clearwaters stick together.With the betrayal of her ex fiancé and cousin still weighing too heavily on her heart, Leah Clearwater  decides to get away from it all.
Relationships: Leah Clearwater/Sam Uley, Penelope Clearwater & Leah Clearwater, Sam Uley/Emily Young
Comments: 30
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything except my ocs and I am not making profit from this work. 
> 
> Leah hasn't become a wolf shifter and she doesn't know the reason why Sam left her.
> 
> Emily hasnt met the English Clearwaters .
> 
> Harry knows about magic but didn't tell Sue and Seth about it ,only Leah knows.
> 
> Harry only told Sue and Seth about the La Push and not Leah.
> 
> Harry doesn't die and is a squib.
> 
> Penelope Clearwater is half Indian.

Clearwaters stick together,that had been hammered inside of her head since she was a little girl. 

Clearwater stick together no matter what,so why we're her family so forgiving to the people who betrayed her in such a horrible way?.

Leah Clearwater didn't understand why her parents and brother could brush aside her pain like it was nothing. They were all keeping secrets from her,Seth was like a damn puppy at Sam's heels .

Clearwaters stick together,so what made her parents think that it was okay for that man stealing whore of a cousin to ask her to be her to be her maid of honour?.

It was like the world was against her,even her former friends thought she should just move on.Sam wasn't just some fling,he had been her fiancé and they were going to get married until Emily bloody Young came into the picture .

How could her mother and father take their side over hers?. Didn't her younger brother see how painful and hurtful his actions were to her?.

Emily didn't just steal her fiancé,she took her friends and family as well.

Clearwaters stick together,maybe what Leah Clearwater needed was to find better and more loyal Clearwaters to stick to.With this in mind she packed her bags and called her cousin Elliott and told him she was coming .

Closing the door to her childhood home was like closing a chapter in her life.With that Leah Clearwater drove out of La Push without a word to anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily Young with a touch of Harry Clearwater

Harry Clearwater felt guilt,he wished he was able to tell his daughter why Sam left her. Sue went to Leah 's room ,probably to rant at their daughter, he wished that his wife would give Leah space.

He hadn't expected to see a frazzled Sue coming down stairs. His heart nearly gave up on him when she told him that all of Leah's belongings were gone.

They called the pack and had them searching for her.When they came back,Harry found a toll truck waiting for them.The stranger just told them a lady had paid him to deliver the vehicle.

Harry Clearwater had lost his daughter because of his secrets.

Emily Young was not happy,her wedding had been postponed. She wanted to have a grand wedding with Leah as the maid of honour.She hoped that having Leah standing up there with them would make people stop whispering about her. 

While the elders and the pack had accepted her and Sam"s relationship,other people were calling her names like homewreaker,slut ,easy. Sam's mother wanted nothing to do with them.

Emily had baked muffins hoping to soften the older woman but she had thrown her and her muffins out.When Sam went to defend her, she told him that he was just like his father.

It was the first time that she couldn't console him.

She tried to call her family but they didn't want to listen to what she had to say. Her mother told her she wouldn't be caught dead at her wedding. Sue had consoled her but Harry Clearwater asked that Emily stop coming around the house.

She had Sam but Emily knew that it wasn't by his own choice. He gave her everything her heart desired but when he slept (it was obvious by the way he called out her name like a prayer) Leah Clearwater had his heart.

Imprinting meant that she was his soul mate ,so why was it hard for him to forget about Leah!?.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter,tried to make it longer.

Leah always liked visiting the English Clearwaters as a little girl. Contrary to what people believed Emily had not been the one Leah saw as a best friend,Penelope was the one who knew Leah better.The younger girl was the sister,Leah had always wanted. 

It had hurt when her father and the English Clearwaters had a falling out.The two girls used two way mirriors to keep in touch , Leah kept hers hidden in fear that Harry would take it away .

Her father was a squib and when Leah started showing promise as a hedge witch,he had freaked out. What made him keep Leah away from their magical family was fear that they would take her away.

Great grandma Clearwater wanted Leah to go to Rogrets   
School of Hedge and Wicca magix.It was one of the few schools that taught those with a smidge of magic around the world.

A part of Leah was resentful of her father from denying her the opportunity to go their. She could have learned potions,summoning,arithmatics, runes and other things. 

Penelope had secretly send her notes to learn potions and runes.She kept it secret from her father and when Seth saw her runes ,he just thought they were 'cool' drawings. 

When she got to the Clearwater manor,Leah was met by Elliott and Penelope.She was heartbroken to here that the older Clearwaters had fallen victim to the war.

Elliott had been injured in the attack but managed to get way.Penelope was working at the time of the attack, she had come home with reinforcements but it was already too late.

Leah held the younger girl when she told her that it was touch and go for Elliott when they found him.Had her brother died then Penelope would have been forced to marry and make an heir as quickly as possible.

Many families had died and their titles going to the closest blood related relations.Evan Rosier had been the last Rosier and due to Narcissa Malfoy having Rosier blood through her mother,the Rosier Lordship had gone to her son Draco.

The Black Lordship had went to Harry Potter,the godson of the last Black son.

With the population decimated because of the war many purebloods were set on repopulating it. Malfoy was betrothed to the younger Greengrass girl,Longbottom to Hanna Abbott, Zabini to Lovegood and Elliott was bow courting Susan Bones. Potter had caught his girlfriend in bed with Smith and dropped her like a hot potato.

Leah was sympathetic to Potter,she knew how it felt to find someone you love in bed with someone else.Sam hadn't had the decency to fuck her cousin   
elsewhere ,choosing to fuck the slut on Leah's bed.Where she had given her virginity to him,it was stab to the heart and no one gave a damn about her feelings.

Leah forced her thoughts away from that and listened to the latest gossip Penelope provided.

It was a week later that Leah started going out looking for work. She couldn't work in the Wizarding world so she looked in the mundane one. Elliott told her ,she didn't need to worry about money, but Leah's feminist side rebelled against that.

She was already leaving and eating there without paying rent.She had to contribute some way but she allowed Elliott to pay for her Newts. She would self study potions and runes ,then she would write at the ministry.

She found a job as a bartender at a night club,her shift started from 6pm to 2am.It could be worse ,she thought.

She kept her phone off at the manor,technology and magic did not mix well.She was sitting in a dinner when she switch it on, she had 187 missed calls and messages from her parents,45 missed calls from Seth,76 missed calls and 20 messages from Sam,67 missed calls from Emily. 

She deleted Emily and Sam's messages,she stopped listening to her parent's messages when they started going around in circles.They were demanding she cone back,berating her for her selfishness ,begging her to return or answer their calls.Seth was pleading with her to call,to come back ,to tell him where she was.

She deleted everything. She send a text to her father telling that she was safe and wasn't going to go back to La Push.She texted Seth also telling him that she was safe and she loved him.After sending the text messages,she switched off her phone again.

It would take alot more time for her to speak with them,at least the texts would ease their worry somewhat.They would know thay she was alive.No matter how angry and hurt she was, Leah wasn't going to make then believe she was dead somewhere in a ditch,she wasn't such a bitch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam.

Sam was torn his wolf wanted to please Emily and when she kept giving him mixed signals at the beginning,it was hard to control his temper. Had she rejected him that day ,Sam was afraid of how it would've turned out . His wolf had gotten aggressive when she slept with him ,then she avoided him.

While his wolf was content with Emily and settling down with her, Sam the man was not. He felt cheated.

For years he loved Leah,he spend years planning a life with her . He really loved her and imprinting on Emily hadn't changed how he felt about Leah.

Leah who was so fierce, determined and independent. The type of girl who can fit in with the boys and watch sports with them. The only woman,Sam considered to be his equal.

To Sam it should have been Leah who was in his bed and living in the house ,he built for her. It wasn't Emily he dreamed of at night.It wasn't her that he thought of when they made love.

He felt trapped by her. He resented that she could have freed them both had she chosen to have him as a brother or friend. Instead she forced her will on him and thought him the perfect replacement for Prince Charming.

When Seth told them that Leah disappeared,he had phased and run out. He tried with all his might to find and even asked the Makah tribe if she was there. No one knew where she had gone .

Weeks later when Seth told them that Leah reached out and left a message .Sam felt hope rising in his chest but it was brutally squashed when Harry told them that Leah didn't plan on returning to La Push. 

Sam wished Leah was also a wolf then he could use his alpha voice to force her back. He knew that he wasn't fair but he didn't care. He needed Leah ,he might not be with her but he would at least be able to see her and smell her scent.

If Leah has been a wolf ,he would've made her keep phasing and when Emily died of old age .He and Leah would get back together and finally things would return to how they were suppost to .

If only Leah had been a wolf.

Sam took out a box he had hidden in the closet.It had Leah's comb,pictures,knick knacks and a jersey she wore a week before Emily came to La Push . He held the jersey to his nose and inhaled the scent on it.

It was painful that it was starting to faint. He traced a finger on a picture of the two of them.

"Where on earth are you Leah. I need you." He said to the picture as a tear slipped out of his eye.

"Sam, can you get the groceries!?" Emily shouted from the kitchen.

"Sure thing honey!" He will do anything to please Emily but his heart was forever out of her reach.Leah just had to come back home and Sam will make sure she never left again. 

For now he just had to keep Emily happy and safe.Soon she would have his cubs. It was what she was made for after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sure you noticed that Sam is all over the place. The imprint on Emily and his love of Leah is driving him nuts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah

A shape shifter that is what was her classification. Everything now made more sense and it made everything more painful. Why didn't her family tell her the truth?. Emily and Sam could have let her down gently without Sam stealing her virginity as a way to keep his mind off of Emily. 

Emily was supposed to be her friend , she should have told her and not let Leah find out in that horrible way.

Leah was glad that she was far away from La Push. It scared her that Alphas could brainwash and take away their packmates choices. That kind of power in Sam's hands was too terrifying. He could basically order her to do anything. 

She did her research and looked at ways to break that link. She paid a potion master to block it and she was surprised that Draco Malfoy offered to help her shield her mind.

Her cousins were still wary of him but they wanted her to have her free will. It was decided that he would come to the Clearwater home twice a week and teach her. The two of them build a weird friendship based on sarcasm and snark. 

Through Draco , she met Blaise. He was the first guy after Sam that Leah found herself attracted to. He was charming and interlligent. He didn't mind that she was a shape shifter and she didn't care that his mother was a black widow.

He told her that many of his relationship didn't work out because they all thought he was like his mother. She told him that her fiancé cheated on her with his imprint , that happend to be her cousin. 

The two of them went on dates and even slept together as they got to know each other. Penelope told her that while Blaise was from a neutral fraction it was still hard to trust him.

So Leah invited her and her new boyfriend ( Neville) on a double date. The four of them had to take a bit of time breaking the ice but by the third wine glass, they were all getting along and dinner was less tense.

It would be the first of many nights were she forgot about Sam and Emily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and healthy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Clearwater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will Never be edited. Read with your own understanding.

Harry Clearwater hadn't seen his daughter in three years when he got a call from her , telling him that she was coming to visit. The stress of what happened between Leah , Sam and Emily hadn't been good on his heart. When he found out that Sue and Emily tried to force Leah to be the maid of honour, he was so livid at their audacity. He got so worked up about it that he ended up in hospital because of a heart attack. 

He made it clear to both women that Emily was not to return to the house. When Sam tried to make him reconsider, Harry put his foot down. He had betrayed his daughter enough for the sake of the pack and he was done. 

So the past two years , he worked hard to rebuild his relationship with Leah over the phone. When Leah asked him if he knew that she had the shifter gene , he nearly had a second heart attack . It took a long time for him to wrap his head around the fact, that his little girl was a wolf . 

He got so drunk that day and when Billy Black came to visit him , he blurted it out to his friend. He should have known that the other man would go back to the pack and tell them about it. He was angry at Billy especially when he found out that they planned on having Sam use his alpha voice to force her back here. 

It would be the first time but not the last that Harry Clearwater would refuse his pack. He confiscated Seth's phone and banned the pack from his house. He didn't trust his son not to give them a means to trap Leah. He confessed everything to Leah and was happy to hear that she didn't blame him. Harry knew that by telling her everything, he had gained some of her trust in him back.

Harry and Sue 's relationship hadn't worked out . They were fighting a lot about everything especially about Leah and Emily . Harry knew how difficult it was for her to raise a tom boyish daughter but it didn't give her the right to replace her with her cousin . Seth was spending more time with Jacob than he did at home. He wasn't really surprised when Sue told him that she was leaving him .

She ran to Sam and Emily's and three months later they were divorced. It was lonely without his family around and knowing that Leah was coming back lifted his spirits. He cleaned her room and bought food. 

He was in the grocery store when he ran into Charlie and Sue. He heard that they started a relationship and it put a strain on his and Charlie's friendship. The two men barely spoke anymore.

" Those look like Leah's favourite foods. " Sue commented

" Yes. Thought I should stock up since she is coming home. " He said in a neutral voice.

" Why didn't you tell me that she is coming!?. She is my daughter as well . " Sue snarled at him

" I am telling you now aren't I and as for you being her mother , I am not the one who has forgotten that!. Now excuse me, I have a meal to prepare . " Harry saw Charlie pulling Sue away from the corner of his eye.

He knew that she was going to run back to Emily with the news. He hoped that they had enough decency not to ruin his reunion with his daughter 

It was late when his son arrived after hearing the news from his mother. Seth had changed a lot this past few years , he had become angry , aggressive and moody around the house. Nothing Harry said or did was right. 

It was no secret in the Clearwater household that Seth was a mommy's boy while Leah was daddy's little girl. It was natural that after the divorce the boy would take his mother's side of things. Although it hurt him but Harry tried to understand 

So with Leah returning , Sue invited herself over with Charlie who looked uncomfortable about being there. Drinks were tense and the conversation was stiff , Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the knock on the door.

For the first time in three years Harry laid his eyes on his daughter. She was a vision , her hair was flowing down her shoulders and she had a bright smile on her face. He could feel himself tearing up when she hugged him. 

Seth gave her a reluctant hug , Sue was also awkward even Charlie got one. Harry went to close the door when Leah told him that she brought someone with her. She disappeared outside and a minute later she came back with a young man next to her.

" This is Blaise Zabini , my fiancé. "

Sue fainted while Harry Clearwater contemplated the murder of the man that his daughter was draped on. Seth made a choking sound.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise Zabini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this new chapter .
> 
> Happy 2021 ,hope it's much better that 2020.

Blaise Zabini was one of the lucky few that survived the war without any losses. His mother recently got married again for the eighth time , like all the previous step fathers , Blaise hated the pureblood Lord. 

He wondered how long it will take his mother to get rid of this one. When the ministry started "encouraging"pureblood to repopulate , his heart wasn't in it. When he saw that Lovegood was still unattached and was of a good breeding , he discussed it with her and soon enough they were betrothed . Their contract wasn't too strict and could be broken in an a timely manner.

When Potter and the Weasley girl broke up ,he was practical enough to realise that Luna Lovegood wouldn't waste the opportunity. The broke up and she was now dating Harry Potter.

When Draco came to him with a project he was interested . It wasn't everyday when you got a chance to help a wolf shifter break their ties to their pack. Shifters like this were notorious for their hive minds and pack roles. 

He was expecting a challenge what he wasn't expecting was to fall in love. Leah Clearwater was everything he never knew that he wanted in a woman. She was strong willed, beautiful , ambitious and spoke her mind. By the time that he and Draco managed to break her ties to her pack , Blaise Zabini the cool headed Slytherin was smitten.

The first meeting between Leah and his mother was like watching two predators sizing each other up. Neither of them backing down and both claiming him as their own. He didn't know what took place when he stepped out of the room but when he returned the women had reached an understanding of sorts.

It was impulsive on his part when he proposed to her one evening . He knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Three months later they were going to visit her family. He wanted to know the people that gave birth to his Indian warrior princess . It was the reason why he just gave a small smile when they were greeted at the door by her whole family even though he was overwhelmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be editing anything.


End file.
